The Pretty Committee gets an A plus
by raindaance
Summary: I'm not giving it away :P...Spoils book 5, so don't read unless you've read it, it wont make much sense. Rated for safety...new people, old people come back, and as always, much drama involving a certain brown haired beauty and her gorgeous friends.
1. Chapter 1

Octavian Country Day School

Principal Burns' Office

Thursday, February 26

8:15 A.M.

"I was traumatized, Principal Burns, truly and really. I know it's not illegal or anything, but finding my mother and my _Geography Teacher_ together really did it for me. I wasn't feeling great, so I went back to the cabin, and well, I just lost it. If these four hadn't followed me into the woods, I wouldn't have made it out alive, believe me!" Dylan's eyes opened wide, and she pleaded silently with the principal.

"Well…" The girls could see Principal Burns was really struggling. She looked at all of the girls, and then at their parents. "I suppose you had a right to be disgusted, really, I must say, I expected more out of our school employees." She glared at Mr. Myner, who was also present at the meeting. Mr. Myner suddenly took great interest in the color of his shoes.

"There is still the matter, however, of Ms. Gregory sneaking up to Lake Placid without telling anybody."

"Principal Burns, $1,500.00 is a lot of money, especially for the students here on scholarship. It is prejudice against the poor, and that is a point I am sure the school board would love to hear about." Kristen got it all out in one breath, looking glad to have it done with. Her parents nodded behind her, for once agreeing with their daughter.

"Well…" Principal Burns looked somewhat sympathetic now. "I suppose, really it doesn't make much sense to expel you, for you didn't mean any harm, but I must still impress upon you the gravity and seriousness of what you have done. You girls will not be permitted to return to Lake Placid, and you will serve detention after school for three weeks. You may go, but I wish to have a word with Mr. Myner. You may attend your regular classes, though they will be pretty much empty."

The girls and their parents filed out of the room, leaving a sick-looking Mr. Myner behind with their bird of a principal. Massie pinched Claire's elbow and smiled, they were back in. Claire giggled, she couldn't contain herself. Alicia was calm and collected as ever, still smiling and looking pleased with herself. Dylan grabbed Kristen in a hug and jumped up and down.

The girls kissed their parents good-bye and headed off to class. As they had expected, none of their parents were mad at them, because it was, after all, Mr. Myner that had lost them in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavian Country Day School

Starbucks Kiosk

Friday, February 27

10:00 A.M.

Massie leaned against the wall waiting for Claire, Dylan, Kristen and Alicia to arrive at their designated meeting place. They had decided against a trip to Dr. Juice, because, as Kristen put it, the caffeine would do them no harm at the rate their day was going. All the teachers seemed to feel the need to lecture them even more about what they had done, and then assign them long essays or homework assignments due the next day. Also, they were not in very many classes together, so one on one or one on two classes were not exactly fun.

Massie looked around. The sixth and eighth graders were staring openly at her. Somehow, everyone had heard about the episode in Lake Placid, and they were confused as to WHY The Pretty Committee was back in. Massie pretended not to notice the stares and sipped her low fat Café Americano, tapping her silver Jimmy Choo's and checking her rhinestone-covered cellphone for the time. Kristen was the first to arrive, sipping her latte casually as she walked over to Massie. Her new sevens, courtesy of Massie Block, looked great on her, Massie noted.

The girls had seen reason for an emergency shopping spree after school on Thursday, a celebratory shopping spree. Alicia followed Kristen slowly, sipping a bottle of Glaceau. Her dark hair was tied up in a knot on top of her head, all except a long strand hanging over her green Ralph Lauren polo shirt. Dylan raced to catch up to Alicia, nearly tripping over her Prada-clad feet. The four girls chattered, waiting for the final member of the Pretty Committee to arrive. Claire entered the Cafeteria about two minutes later with a look of disgust on her face. She came up to them, annoyed.

"I just had English and Mrs. Chafee decided to assign me a 7 page essay due Monday. She's just mad because she was looking forward to the week off to spend it '_relaxing and resting_'" I was looking forward to this weekend, Cam's coming back and I wanted to hang out. The girls nodded sympathetically, but Claire knew it could be worse. If the HAD been expelled, she wouldn't have had any homework, but she knew her parents would have grounded her through high school, which would mean never seeing Cam again.

"Speaking of boyfriends" Massie looked at her phone and sighed, still nothing. "They must not have left yet. Anyway, that was kinda the point of our meeting. Everyone will b back on Monday, and they will ALL want to know about our exciting adventure, and how we reentered the school. In order to prove that we are still on the top, we need to act as though none of it fazed us. We can't let them think for even a second that we cared about being expelled, or they'll start to think that we're losing our grip. We need to act blasé."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's so short, I really haven't got time for more this week. More over the weekend hopefully. Please R&R, but don't be too brutal, it's my first in a long time. Thanks!R

* * *

Octavian Country Day School

Math Class

Friday, February 27

11:23 A.M.

Massie was practically asleep. Her math teacher was just droning on and on and on about negative integers or something. Massie longed to hear from Derrington. She needed to tell him that she was not expelled. Nobody else was in her class, so she couldn't take out her cellphone unnoticed. She watched the clock, waiting for 11:25 when she could leave for lunch. The minutes droned on like hours. What did she care about dumb negative integers and reciprocals and such? She was bored to death with no one to talk to or text message. Finally, _finally_, the clock hit 11:25 and she was FREE!

Massie raced out of the classroom, whipping her cellphone out like a gun as she ran toward the cafeteria. The screen blinked: New Message. She breathed in deeply and opened the message.

Hey Block. We r finally on the way back from LP. Last 2 days sucked w/out u. how r u? hope ur parents rnt 2 mad. If ur allowed we could do something Saturday…. Cant wait 2 c u!D

Massie smiled before starting to text Derrington back. She was so excited to tell him that they were back into OCD. She hit reply and started typing her message furiously fast.

Hey Derrick! I'd love 2 do sumthing Saturday, and I'm not in trouble, cause WE R BACK IN! yay! Cant wait 2 c u either! xxooBlock

Massie almost deleted the "xxoo" but hit send anyway. She decided that since they had kissed, it was not weird. She flipped her phone shut and put it back in her pink Coach purse.


	4. Chapter 4

The Block Estate

Outside the Range Rover

Saturday, February 28

12:15 P.M.

Massie examined her reflection in the tinted window of the Range Rover. She glossed her lips once more so that they tasted strongly of cinnamon. 'A perfect ten' she thought to herself. And why shouldn't she be? She'd been getting ready for her date with Derrington since 10:00! She slowly opened the door and got in. She took out her cellphone, and text messaged Claire.

I'm on my way! have fun with cam this afternoon.

Massie looked expectantly at her phone. Claire was psyched to have Cam coming over so that she could tell him all about everything that had happened to them since they had last talked. Within a minute Massie's message was answered.

thnx, u 2!

Massie smiled and closed her phone. She started grinding her teeth, passing the remaining time between her house and the movie theater nervously. She was excited to see Derrington and tell him all about what had happened to them in the woods. She started to clench her knuckles, anticipating their meeting, envisioning every last detail.

She pictured Isaac dropping her off in front of the theater and herself glamorously stepping out to meet a smiling Derrington with his hair shagging into his face. His purple kneecaps would be shivering from anticipation, or possibly cold. Her would take her hand and pull her toward him, whispering softly

"It's been too long." Then he would kiss her romantically and they would not care that there were tons of people around watching them. Then Isaac would cough and they would break apart embarrassed. They would hold each others' hands and walk shyly into the theater.

Suddenly Isaac really did cough. Massie realized that they had arrived at the movie theater. She carefully fluffed her hair once and reached out to open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update...I had this dance show thing, and all this homework, but I'm trying to do a chapter every 3 days. How does that sound? Ok, well, for those of you taht reviewed, thanks. For those of you that haven't...grrr...just kidding, but please review? Also, sorry the other ones were so short. I tried to make this one longer, but I think it's too long. Anyways, enjoy! Rachel

* * *

Westchester Cinema

Outside the Theater

Saturday, February 28

12:39 P.M.

Massie pushed the car door open. It suddenly seemed that it was heavier than ever. When it was half way open, a mysterious force pulled the door the rest of the way open. Two hands that she recognized took hers and pulled her smoothly out of the car. She was pulled into a romantic embrace, right into the arms of her boyfriend, Derrington.

"I missed you, Block." He whispered in her ear. She looked up into his gorgeous eyes while kicking the Range Rover door shut discreetly. He bent down and touched his lips to hers. Massie was immediately lost. She had no conception of time or place. She didn't remember the other people around her. There was just her and Derrington kissing. This was how she had felt the last time she had kissed him, like they were the only two people in the world. Before they could get too deep into their kiss, Derrington pulled away.

"We're going to miss the movie…there'll be plenty of time later." He boyishly winked at her. She giggled and slipped her hand into his.

The two walked into the building and bought two tickets to Pride and Prejudice. It was a sappy story, and Massie knew it, having to have read it in English earlier that year, but she knew that she and Derrington would both enjoy watching it if they were together. They paid the man selling tickets and took the tickets in return.

They walked into theater number ten and found seats near the back. Massie flipped her cell phone to silent and put it back into her pink coach purse. Derrington did the same with his phone, but put it into the pocket of his cargo shorts, not a purse. Massie leaned into Derrington and rested her head on his shoulder. He snaked hid arm around her shoulders. She smiled. They watched the previews, laughing at the funny ones, and being bored during the boring ones.

The movie started and they started to pay attention to the Bennet sisters and their troubles. Every so often Massie would lean into Derrington to smell his shampoo. The fifth time she did this, Derrington turned his head and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. Literally, she felt as though he had swept the breath out of her. He touched his tongue to her lips, and she parted them willingly. Soon they were having a full-fledged make-out session. Every so often they surfaced to breathe, but right back into it they went.

They must have been kissing for fifteen minutes when they stopped. Massie nestled her head into Derrington's chest. His shirt smelled like laundry detergent, and it smelled really good. He hugged her tight, and buried his face in her hair, clearly taking in the scent of her new Aveda shampoo. They were so wrapped up in each other, so in love. At the end of the movie, as Mr. Darcy kissed Elizabeth Bennet, Derrington kissed Massie again. It was unlike both kisses that they had already shared that day. The first kiss had been a "getting to remember you again after a long separation" kiss. The second had been a passionate make-out, but this, this was special. It was just a simple kiss on the lips, but in that kiss he conveyed more emotions than Massie knew one person could feel at the same time. He didn't apply too much pressure, but it wasn't too light either. It told Massie that he loved her, and that made her happier than she'd been in days.

The two walked out of the movie theater talking, catching up on talk, happy just to be together again. Massie smoothed her skirt as they reached the car. Derrington opened the door for her, always the gentleman. She hugged him goodbye, and in one smooth movement, was in the car with the door shut. As she drove away, she could barely contain herself from shrieking, but she didn't want to alarm Isaac, so she did. The date had been officially perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

So, here it is. Sorry it took so long again! I've been really busy with dace and homeworkand cleaning my room and stuff, but it's here now, so enjoy:-D

Rach

* * *

The Block Estate

The G.L.U. Headquarters (a.k.a. the old horse barn)

Saturday, February 28

9:18 P.M.

Massie and Claire sat in the middle of the floor, two sleeping bags under them. They had decided to start a new tradition…the Massie and Claire sleepover. It was to become a Saturday night ritual. They both understood that sometimes things like dates or family dinners came about, but they had agreed to keep the sleepovers as constant as possible. Claire was dishing to Massie all the details of her day with Cam. Massie was listening, but also pigging out of sour gummi feet, their favorite secret snack. Both girls had sworn not to tell the rest of the Pretty Committee about either the sleepovers or the gummi feet.

Bean came rushing into Massie's lap as there was a loud bang on the outside wall of the barn. Both Massie and Claire shrieked and moved to the very center of the room; far away from the noise. They listened and heard footsteps crunching on the frosty ground outside. The footsteps were moving towards the door. The footsteps stopped right outside of the door. Massie grabbed her cellphone and frantically started to dial for the police. '9…1…'

"Helloooooooo?" The door swung open framing the figure of a girl with long straight hair and a small figure, but with rather large boobs.

"ALICIA" Massie and Claire screamed in unison. "You scared us half to death."

"Sorry. Didn't realize anyone would be here…I wasn't told that there was a sleepover tonight." It didn't take much time for Claire to figure out that Alicia was jealous that Massie had only invited her. She felt bad for stealing Alicia's best friend, but it wasn't like Massie and Alicia weren't still friends.

Massie strategically avoided Alicia's statement by turning the CD player up very loud and starting to dance around like a crazy woman. Even Alicia had to laugh. Once the song ended, Massie turned the stereo back down and sat on the floor next to Claire and Alicia.

"So, what's up, anyway? Why are you here?"

"Well…" Alicia started, "I overheard Mom and Dad talking…they're bringing Nina back. When I yelled at them, they got mad at me for listening in on their convo. And we got in a huge shouting match. They told me that I was 'disloyal to my family and that as long as Nina was related to me, I would welcome her with open arms'. Then they told me that if I had a problem with it that I could leave, so I did. I figured I would just sleep here for the night and go home tomorrow, just to prove my point."

"Wait…NINA is coming back? _Why?_"

"Oh, they're having a tough time. Her Dad got into a LOT of debt and then he got fired from his job, and is going to court for tax evasion. I guess they just wanted to get at least her off of their load. So now we're stuck with her. Still," Alicia smiled, trying to sound positive, "at least everyone knows what a fake she is now!"

"At least." Massie said viciously.

* * *

So, yeah...what'd you think? Please review, 'cause I need ideas! Should Nina steal one of their boyfriend out of spite, or should she go for someone completely new? Should she become popular again, or should everyone remember what a backstabbing liar she was? As always...please R&R! mucho amor!

Rach


	7. Chapter 7

Westchester Mall

Ralph Lauren

Sunday, April 1

10:00 A.M.

"Where'd Alicia _go_?" Massie wondered out loud.

"Um, Mass, no offense, but even I know that," Claire said, "This is Ralph Lauren."

"But we've been in here for nearly an hour," Massie whined, "and I want to go get some new Lacoste shirts."

"Well, we still have three more hours, Mass, so chill." Alicia calmly walked toward them, three "Ralph Lauren" bags in tow.

"Finally!" Massie, Claire, Dylan and Kristen chorused together. Alicia smiled, and the five girls walked out of the store.

In the Lacoste store, Massie made a beeline for a table stacked high with multi colored Lacoste polos.

"Polo shirts are SO in this spring." Massie informed the rest of the Pretty Committee. Each girl grabbed shirts in several different colors and went to the dressing rooms to try them on.

Once alone in her dressing room, Claire slipped off her Nike sweatshirt and pink beater. She slid on the topmost polo from her pile, an olive green one. She knew she probably wouldn't buy it anyways, considering she couldn't spend even a fraction of what the others could, but she figured she may as well try it anyway. She buttoned up three of the buttons and looked at herself in the mirror. Olive was apparently NOT her color.

"Is everyone ready to show them?" Claire heard Massie's muffled voice coming from the next dressing room over. Claire sighed at her reflection in the mirror before opening the door and stepping out of her dressing room. They went around, looking at everyone's shirt and evaluating each of them. Massie was first. She wore a navy blue polo, and it looked good on her. She, however, decided not to get it, because she had an almost identical one at home already. Dylan wore a black one, obviously considering the fact that black was slimming. The girls didn't need to say anything, they just shook their heads. Kristen wore a bright orange shirt.

"You look ah-mazing Kristen!" Massie squealed. Kristen fumbled with the price tag and shook her head.

"One of us will buy it for you!" Alicia piped in.

"You need to have it." Dylan added. Claire figured her comment wasn't needed, as she wouldn't be part of the paying for of the shirt, but a glare from Alicia caused her to say

"Omygosh, it looks so cute!"

Alicia's yellow one got o okay, but she then decided that she didn't like it. AT Claire's shirt, Massie just made a face, and all five girls laughed hysterically.

The girls walked back into the dressing rooms and tried on the rest of the shirts. To Claire's surprise, each girl, including herself, walked out of the store with at least one shirt. Kristen got the orange one, and Dylan got a baby blue one. Massie bought a dark purple one, a white one, and a green one. Alicia bought a red one and the black one Dylan had considered. Massie and Alicia had bought Claire a pastel pink one. Claire kept stammering her thanks to Massie and Alicia, but they waved it off like it was nothing. To them it _was_ nothing, Claire reminded herself.

As the girls walked through the mall, they exchanged gossip, told each other about their plans for April vacation and summer, and stopped to get juices at the mall's Dr. Juice. As they girls were sipping their respective juices, they heard a vaguely familiar voice calling from behind them.

"Alicia, Massie, Kristen, Dylan, Kuh-laire! Yoo-hoo! Long time no see!" Massie held her breath and turned around, hoping against hope that it wasn't…

* * *

Ahh, yes, a total cliffy...betcha can't guess who it is! ;-)! I need some ideas for ways for the girls to get back at Nina, and for her to get them again. Got any? Reviews not necessary, but GREATLY appreciated. More is onthe way in a short period of time...I promise! R 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry it took so long, but I've been SOOOOO busy lately. Anyways, here it is. Hope you like it!

* * *

Westchester Mall

Dr. Juice Kiosk

Sunday, April 1

10:47 A.M.

"Nina!" Alicia called out with a smile that seemed less than genuine. Nina made her way through the crowd of people and pulled all five girls into a group hug. When she let them go she held out her hand to Massie and said,

"I know we had a little fight last time I was here, but no hard feelings?" Massie met Nina's hand with the famously icy and hard grip everyone dreaded so much.

"No hard feelings, Nina." Massie said through clenched teeth. Nina bought herself a juice and insisted that they all sit down and "catch up" at one of the tables in the mall.

"SO, Massie, are you still with that Derrick man?" Nina asked with a smirk on her face.

"Massie and Derrick are still together as ever." Alicia snapped at Nina with a foreboding glare at Nina, warning her not to go near her best friend's boyfriend.

"Really?" Nina asked. "I would've thought he would've gotten sick of you already." Massie clenched her fists under the table, willing herself not to slap Nina across the face. Her face contorted in a scowl. She wanted to strangle Nina.

"But I bet you two will be done soon enough, trust me." Nina told Massie with a knowing wink toward Dylan and Kristen.

"What about you and Cam?" Nina asked, turning on Claire.

"Oh, um, we're great, and definitely still together; TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME." Claire made sure Nina understood that there was no way that she was getting between her and Cam.

"I think I'm going to call Isaac. I don't feel much like shopping anymore." Massie told her friends and Nina.

"Oh, but it was becoming so fun." Nina whined.

"I have a DATE with Derrick today, and I need to get home in time to meet him." The date part wasn't exactly true. Derrington _was_ coming to her house that afternoon, but so were Cam, Claire, Chris Plovert, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia and Josh Hotz. They were having a swim party in her heated pool.

"Oh, that is too bad. I so would like to see everyone again." By everyone, they all knew that Nina meant Derrington, Cam, Josh, Chris, and any other of their buddies she could find.

"Mmmm, pity." Claire sighed. She, however, didn't look too saddened. She was looking forward to showing off her new Dolce and Gabbana bikini that her mom had let her buy as a gift for getting back into OCD.

The girls went outside to wait for the Range Rover to pull up in silence, not wanting Nina to get any ideas about their guys.

* * *

SO, who do you think Nina's after? Let us just say that Massie and Claire should BOTH be worried, because I'm sure Nina's not above dating two at once. Please R&R  
Rach 


	9. Chapter 9

The Block Estate

Poolside

Sunday, April 1

1:54 PM

Massie set down the last bowl of chips on the poolside table of snacks. She made sure every last detail of the party was in place. Once all was in order she took off her jeans and halter to check that her purple and pink striped bikini was in place and not riding up or down. She took one of the nine towels that were stacked next to the cabana and rolled it out on the ground. She put on her oversize Gucci sunglasses and stretched out to tan.

Ten minutes later, Claire was the first one to arrive at the party. She was so excited about her new bikini that she had packed her clothing in her bag. Massie had to admit that it was way cute; pale blue with dark blue hearts on it.

"I'm so excited!" Claire giggled to Massie as she grabbed a towel, a handful of gummy feet, and put her bag down in the cabana. She rolled out her towel a little ways away from Massie and copied Massie's position.

No sooner had Claire lay down than the gate burst open and Kristen, Dylan and Josh all walked into the pool area.

"Hi you guys!" Massie and Claire chorused. Massie walked over to the radio and turned it on. "Pump It" by the Black Eyed Peas was playing.

"Pump it…LOUDER!" They all yelled the song at the top of their lungs while jumping beside the pool like maniacs. Josh was lost, being the only guy, but the girls incorporated him into their dance moves by making him the center of their circle. In the middle of the song, Massie hopped up onto the diving board, somersaulted down the middle and sprang up into a perfect pencil dive. She came up to the applause of DERRINGTON!

"Hey!" She yelled to him, hurrying to climb out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and dried herself quickly as he came toward her and gave her a hug. Suddenly the two of them felt themselves being pushed. Flying into the pool they went, towel, clothing and all.

When Massie surfaced, she could see Josh high-fiving Cam and Alicia, who had apparently been Massie and Derrington's attackers.

"What a cute couple you make." Alicia taunted.

"Ugg", Massie groaned, "Now my towel's all wet!" Everyone around the pool laughed as Derrington climbed out, his shirt clinging to his body and his shorts hanging almost to his ankles, revealing several inches of neon green boxers with orange polka dots. He offered his hand to Massie and pulled her out of the water.

"Alicia!" Kendra Block called from the house, "Somebody on the phone for you!"

"Okay", Alicia called back, "I'm coming. Alicia wrapped herself in a towel and ran towards the house.

"Wonder who it is." Massie thought out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

The Block Estate

Poolside

Sunday, April 1

2:15 PM

"Who was it?" Massie asked Alicia as she returned to the pool.

"It was my mom."

"Why didn't she just call your cell phone?"

"She 'lost' the number. Anyways, she was calling to yell at me for…leaving Nina at home and not inviting her to come. She's sending her over in our limo right now..,"

"Dammit" Massie said under her breath.

"What are we going to dooo?" Alicia whined "I really need to spend some quality time with Josh, and if she's here, he'll be drooling all over her!"

"Yeah, he and every other guy here! I don't want to lose my boyfriend to her again!"

"What's wrong?" Claire slipped away from Cam and came up to the worried looking Massie and Alicia.

"Nina's on her way over." Massie filled Claire in on the problem.

"No…is she really? Guess I can pretty much kiss my boyfriend goodbye." Claire looked upset by the news.

"Kuh-laire," Alicia started, "Cam is way too in love with you to leave you for…"

"NINA!" The three girls looked behind them and saw all four guys rushing towards the gate to great the newcomer.

Nina was wearing TINY jean shorts with frayed bottoms. Massie would have _liked_ to call them Daisy Dukes, but they were too short even for that. On her feet, in place of her signature boots were a clunky pair of purple flip flops. She had her hot pink Louis Vuitton sunglasses propped on her blown out black hair that had been highlighted with more brown since they'd last seen her. None of the boys noticed her glasses or her shoes or her shorts or her new hair. Their eyes were all fixed on her boobs that were bulging out of a tight black bikini top. It made Massie feel sick. Really really sick.

One by one each boy got a kiss on the cheek from Nina. Massie felt her teeth clench unwillingly, and she felt her face turning red. It was all she could do not to just go and tackle the girl down. Next to her, Claire and Alicia were struggling just as much to keep their composure. Dylan was extremely red, and Kristen, well, Kristen looked unaffected by the boy's attention to Nina. She was still sitting in her chair doing a crossword puzzle.

Once "hello's" were said Nina made her way over to Massie and said

"Thank you _so_ much for inviting me to your party. I'm so happy to be here." She said it with an evil, malevolent grin. She knew that she was raining on Massie's parade. She shuffled over to an open pool chair and placed her bag down on the ground with much unneeded wiggling of her butt in the process. She then made quite a show of sitting down in the chair. In a moment there was the scraping sound of four chairs being pulled over to her in unison. All of the guys seemed to have forgotten all about how she'd tricked them into ignoring their girlfriends not too long ago. They seemed quite keen on talking to her, and the girls did not like it.

"Well, there goes my party." Massie sighed.

"There goes any chance I had with Josh. I mean, who wants Alicia when they could have her super-hot cousin Nina?"

"I knowwwww," Dylan groaned. "HOW can I compete with that stomach? She looks like she weighs practically nothing!"

"I barely even fit into an A cup! How am _I_ supposed to compete?" Claire chimed in. Kristen, however, remained silent, watching Nina in…could it be awe, admiration? Definitely not jealously or anger like the others, Massie noted.

For the rest of the afternoon Massie, Claire, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan sat watching Nina and the guys laugh and talk. All of the guys were drooling over her…almost literally. Chris had and arm over her shoulder and her head was rested on his shoulder. Josh sat with an arm around her waist and was stroking her hair. Cam and Derrington were giving her a foot massage. The girls glared at the group, unable to do anything without making the boys hate them.


	11. Chapter 11

The Range Rover

Inside

Monday, April 2

8:13 AM

"It could have been an April Fool's joke…" Alicia suggested hopefully. The girls were still smarting from the pain of the boys' behavior at Massie's party the previous say.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm laughing real hard." Claire said with more venom than she intended, but she couldn't help it. She was pissed.

"Know what I say?" Massie asked?

"I'm guessing a seven letter word for revenge?"

"PAYBACK!" Claire and Alicia shouted at the same time, causing Isaac to jump.

"Well…actually…I was thinking we lie in the weeds…like we did after the fashion show…let them be Nina's slaves…and show up to the Spring Fling with totally hot OTHER guys."

"The _Spring Fling_?" Dylan whined…that's the biggest dance of the year, and I reeeally wanted to go with Chris.

"And I really wanted to go with Derrington, but you don't always get what you want."

_Right_…Claire thought to herself…coming from Massie Block in the flesh. Alright, so maybe Massie didn't get everything, but she came pretty damn close, which was more than Claire could say for herself. Admittedly, Claire had gotten Cam, which mattered more to her than the material things Massie had, but now that she was losing him, she was starting to once again really envy her friend.

"Does anyone have a better plan?" Claire asked, snapping back to attention after her short rant in her head.

"Why not just march up to them and tell them to stop fawning over Nina?" Kristen suggested.

"Well, that would work for Massie and Claire, because they are, you know, officially going out. Dylan and I, though, we don't technically have any right to tell them who to or not to fawn over, because, well, they aren't romantically linked to us at all." Alicia pointed out.

"Not like they'd listen to Claire and I, anyways." Massie muttered, more to herself than to the group.

"Heyyy," Claire quipped, "I feel that Cam and I have a strong connection, and if I talked to him, I'm sure he'd respect my feelings and leave her alone." Massie rolled her eyes at Claire's naivety. Those boys weren't coming back on accord of their girlfriends, though she had to admit that Claire had a way better chance of keeping Cam than Massie has at keeping Derrington. Not only did they have a really strong relationship, but Nina liked Derrington the most and Massie the least…she wasn't going to let him go easily. Massie found herself becoming oddly jealous of her friend.

"Let's just wait and see what happens today." Massie suggested.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"and Done."

* * *

Okay...I'm sorry it took so long...I was REALLY busy, what with exams and then graduation (8th grade, not high school) and then all this drama with my friends, but I finally wrote it. Then it wouldn't let me upload the document until just now, so, you know...but I'll try to update more often now that it's summer vacation!

Also...if anyone has any good ideas, I'd LOVE to hear them...honestly...writers block sucks. I have an idea of where this story is going, but any ideas for little dramatic twists would be wonderful and greatly appreciated. Anyways...I hope you enjoyed it!

Rach


	12. Chapter 12

Heyy! Sorry it took sooooo long for me to update...things have been kinda hectic lately, and there has been even less time then usual for writing, but here it is. Also...tahtnks to everyone who reviewed the story! You guys are great! I'm sorry...this one is short and it kinda stinks, but the story is about to get a whole lot more interesting! Please R&R!

* * *

Octavian Country Day

Starbucks Kiosk

Monday, April 2

8:20 AM

Massie rolled her eyes at Claire as Nina told Kathy and Jane, two total EW's, about the latest Spanish trends in makeup and fashion. Alicia took this opportunity to cough,

"Wannabe." Kathy and Jane blushed and looked down at their feet before scuffing their feet away towards their friends to tell them all about the latest.

"Alicia!" Nina scoffed, "that was so rude, calling the people wannabes!"

"Don't worry, Nini, I wasn't talking about them." Massie giggled at both Alicia's response and the look on Nina's face.

"Don't call me Nini!" Alicia giggled at Nina's anger.

"I thought you loved that nickname. You used to, back in the days of glasses and braces, zits on your faces, sweat socks in sandals and style-less scandals!" Alicia singsonged.

"Zits on her _faces_?" Kristen questioned, being too logical.

"Oh you know, " Alicia replied, ignoring the foreboding look she received from Nina, "her face and her ass." Massie gasped.

"Nina had ass-ne!" The girls cracked up and high-fived, leaving Nina to walk away in an unnoticed huff.

"Okay, so now that she's out of the way, let's talk about Operation Reprisal." Claire turned everyone's attention back onto the main problem.

"Gawd, what is it with Nina and operations? Whenever she's around we have like ten zillion of them."

"Well, that's the only time we have a real need for them." Massie came to Claire's defense.

"That's just too true." Alicia agreed.

"So," Claire continued, "we need to find uber-hot dates. Like…ah-mazingly so. I'm not too thrilled by this, and I know you guys aren't either, but it's by FAR the best way. Massie's right. So…I propose that we schedule an after school boy-scouting session."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done." Massie winked at Claire. She was totally getting good at this whole beat-thing. Ever since the whole clique-war with Alicia and Massie's cliques, Claire and Alicia had kinda split the whole beta position.

The girls split and headed towards their first classes, each smirking to themselves about what was in store for their least favorite Spanish beauty.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my gosh, I'm sorry it took me sosososososo long to update this story. First I was at camp for a while, then on family vacation, and the day I got back from vacation school started, so things have been more than a little bit crazy lately. Anyway, it's up, and chapter fourteen is completely written in my mind. This one's short, but more is soon to come. Again sorry for the delay, but my writing should be back on track soon enough. Thanks to those of you who take the time to read and review...it really does help! Anyway...here it is!

Octavian Country Day

The Parking Lot

Monday, April 2

3:18 PM

"Where the hell is Isaac?" Dylan whined. "My feet are starting to KILL!"

"I heard there was supposed to be construction going on down the road a little ways, so maybe he got stuck in traffic." Kristen offered. Massie huffed and plopped herself down on the bench to wait for Isaac.

The girls kept their eyes across the street, fixed on the Briarwood doors, just in case any insanely gorgeous guys happened to walk out of school.

"They're all the same guys that have been here all year. We aren't going to find anyone here." Alicia scowled. The girls all jumped as a horn beeped at them. They all climbed into the back of Massie's Range Rover and Isaac drove out of the parking lot.

"Sorry I was so late girls, there was a lot of traffic on the way, there building some sort of commons area down the street from your school."

"Commons Area?" Claire asked.

"Well…some sort of community center, I'm not sure exactly what it is." Isaac replied, doing nothing to disband the girls' confusion.

As the Range Rover drove through the road block, they saw a sign that said

'FUTURE SIGHT OF WESTCHESTER COMMONS'.

"I wonder what that will become." Massie thought out loud. "I'll have to do some research on it tonight."

Isaac drove Kristen, Dylan and Alicia home in turn before pulling up to Massie's front gate and dropping Claire and Massie off.

"I'm going to go and see what I can find out about this commons thing. It may be something important, and we will want to have all of the information. I'll call you when I find out what it is." Massie told Claire, and with that they both headed off towards their respective houses.

Massie logged onto her computer and googled 'Westchester Commons'. She read the information that came up.

"mhm." She muttered, "just like I thought."


	14. Chapter 14

See...told you it would be quick. I'm back on track, and I know exactly where the story is going. I'm again way sorry about the delay before, but look how quickly I updated this time...in the same day! My next one wont be quite as soon, but I promise that before the weekend is over, there will be a new chapter! Again, please and thank you for R&R!

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, April 2

8:27 PM

"So…what I'm going to tell you COULD be worth major gossip points, but since it's so incredibly vital to our plan, I'll tell you for ten."

"Spill." Alicia commanded

"Yeah, we want to know." Claire added.

"Well, it's not a very prominent project, like, it's not heavily advertised or anything. It's not in the papers that much or anything like that. Most people don't know about it, because hardly anyone drives that way to get home from school. Basically their building, like Isaac said, a community center, but…it's a teen center."

"How is that important for our plan?" Dylan questioned.

"A co-ed teen center."

"So…"

"So there will be guys there. From all over Westchester. Not just from Briarwood. Guys that we don't know. New guys, and hot guys!"

"Ooooh!" The girls squealed.

"Exactly." Massie stated…she knew she had done well.

"It's scheduled to open in late April, but building is ahead of schedule, so maybe earlier!"

After several more minutes of talking about the new teen center, the girls hung up, because both Kristen and Claire were worried about having enough time to do their homework. Massie sat down at her computer and opened a new document, preparing to enter her current state of the union onto her blog.

**Current State of the Union**

InOut

Hanging out at the Teen CenterHanging out by the Pool

New BoysBoyfriends

Pretty CommitteeNina the Obscena

Massie posted the new state of the union, sighing as she did so. She knew she had to let go of Derrington, but she still sort of liked him. A lot.

"Why did stupid Nina have to come and ruin everything, just when it was going so well?" Massie asked Bean. "She's such a slut, I wish she would just go shake her butt all the way back to Spain." Bean whined in sympathy for Massie.

"G'night Bean." Massie whispered as she turned the light out, "at least someone still cares."


End file.
